


Fugientibus-Part 2

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco spend their first night away from Hogwarts.





	Fugientibus-Part 2

“Draco. Slow down.”

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, watching you dragging the bags you had.

He came over and took one of the bags, walking ahead of you.

You noticed the way he seemed…distant. But right now, you were too preoccupied with trying to figure out where you were supposed to be headed.

It’d been less than a day since you disappeared.

Since you left Hogwarts behind.

Your families now on the run.

All because you and Draco couldn’t do the job you were given.

You felt pathetic.

Pathetic for putting your family through this.

Pathetic for not being able to go through with it.

But it had been done.

You knew Draco would be destroyed if he had to kill someone.

So you had to get yourselves out of there.

You knew that the news had probably reached Voldemort by now.

He’d most likely sent orders to everyone he could, his followers on the lookout for you.

You were terrified he’d find you.

But right now, you were too focussed on finding your damn way out of here.

The bags Professor Snape had given you had a load of potions, a bit of food and a tent for you to sleep in.

He’d also given you instructions on where to go.

Told you there was a place that was safe.

Somewhere they wouldn’t find you.

You had no idea what he was talking about, simply following the necklace he had charmed.

However, you were both terrified to use magic.

That was probably going to be you biggest downfall.

You were both paranoid that a single spell would lead them to you.

That they’d find you and take you to him.

It hadn’t even been a day and you were already on edge.

The bags felt heavier than they were.

Your legs were aching after a few minutes of trekking through the woods.

You felt as though a few months had passed, not a few hours.

Everything was a mess and more difficult than it should’ve been.

You heard snapping twigs and rustling leaves all around you.

You knew there was nothing there.

Nothing except a few animals, some insects, birds.

But the fear inside you was making you look back every second, fearing that you’d see a Death Eater.

“Draco. I need to stop”.

He turned, immediately dropping the bags and rifling through them for the tent.

Draco didn’t say a single thing while you began working on the fire, unable to even look at you.

Draco blamed himself for this.

He knew you’d done all of this for him.

Given up your family, friends, school.

Everything, for him.

To keep him safe.

And now he was having to watch you sit on the floor, tired and panting from walking, jaw clenched as you tried to start a fire, without any magic.

He hated seeing you like this.

You weren’t meant to suffer. You weren’t meant to have a difficult life.

You were supposed to be loved. You were supposed to smile every single second of the day.

You were the one person he wanted to make happy.

Yet here you were. Completely exhausted and frustrated, the bags growing underneath your eyes, hair astray and face covered in sweat.

All because of him.

He set the tent up, trying his hardest to stop himself from breaking down, completely unaware of your eyes on him.

All he could think about was whether or not this was for the best.

Maybe he should send you back.

Make sure you’d be safe. And you’re family too.

It was him, who failed.

He’s the one who wasn’t strong enough to complete the mission.

The one who couldn’t go through with killing someone.

He was the weak one.

He wondered why he was dragging you down with him.

You’d be better off at Hogwarts.

Not on the run.

He wanted you safe.

So desperately needed to know you’d be ok.

But at the same time, his heart ached when he thought of you leaving him.

For three years, you’d been his.

Three years of happiness.

Three years of love that he never once thought he’d ever have, or need.

And now, he couldn’t imagine life without you.

He felt selfish for it.

He should do what was best and leave you out of this mess.

But he needed you with him.

“Draco…”

Your soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, trying to hide the pain and self-hatred, painting a smile on his face.

“Hmmm?” he answered, not really looking at you, but continuing to put the tent up.

“You ok?”

He just nodded, not wanting you to hear his voice break.

You’d always been able to see through him.

There was no way he’d let you see him so broken.

He had to stay strong for you.

He had to protect you.

And that meant he couldn’t be weak.

So he said nothing.

The tent was tiny.

No magic meant this was an ordinary muggle tent.

The food had to be rationed and your stomach was still grumbling.

The fire had to be put out and all you could hear was the wind howling.

You felt uneasy, out in the open like this.

As though anyone or anything could easily find you.

But Draco’s arms simply tightened around you, somehow sensing your discomfort.

“I’ve got you”, he mumbled, placing a soft kiss on your crown.

You closed your eyes, huddling into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, calming yourself down.

Nodding, you placed a soft kiss on his throat, before you let yourself relax in his arms.

“Thank you, Draco. For taking care of me”.

“Uh-huh”.

You smiled, knowing how he got when he was tired.

“I’ve got you too”, you murmured, arms around Draco’s back, giving him the same peace and comfort he was providing you.

Draco couldn’t fight of the proud smile that worked its way onto his face, knowing he couldn’t do this without you.

He was glad you were here.

To keep him safe.

Even if he wished you’d never come with him, just so you’d be safe, he still needed you here.

He’d always need you with him.


End file.
